


humidity

by sickficbitch



Series: oikawa sickfics [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Caretaker Iwaizumi, College, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Established Relationship, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Passing Out, Sickfic, Tumblr request, Unconsciousness, Vomiting, oikawa is in the shower too long, sick Oikawa, tumblr ask, tw vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickficbitch/pseuds/sickficbitch
Summary: written for tumblr request on @haikyuu-but-make-them-puke[I’ve just recently discovered your Tumblr (and AO3) and I love your writing! If you wouldn’t mind, could I request some IwaOi with Oikawa taking too long in the shower whilst washing his hair and then passing out and throwing up from the heat? (Based on something that happens to me sometimes) Bonus points if aftercare, fluff and comfort from a worried Iwa-chan!]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: oikawa sickfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921792
Comments: 2
Kudos: 172





	humidity

The warm water that poured over Oikawa’s naked body felt like a gift from the heavens. Practice that afternoon had been excessively hard on his bad knee. He wouldn’t admit that to anyone, of course, so he kept it to himself until he could relax and moan his pain into the shower.

Soft hands touched sweaty hair, carding through his locks exposing dry strands to fully absorb the wetness. He glanced over at his and Iwaizumi’s shampoos that were lined up neatly on the raised platform hung to the wall with suction cups. Oikawa’s side consisted of fancy name brand conditioners and face creams and exfoliators. He secretly would use Iwaizumi’s drugstore shampoo occasionally, but he didn’t tell anyone that either. He found himself using the cheap goop when he missed his sensitive brute. 

The porcupine was currently doing his med homework in the other room, probably looking devilishly handsome as he did so. 

Oikawa selfishly had attempted to coax him to come with him to the shower stall but that didn’t happen. His finals were coming up and Iwaizumi had a rigorous schedule, as expected of a pre-med student. 

The minute, stuffy bathroom got hotter and hotter, the heat starting to take physical form as steam. Oikawa slowly went through his routine, enjoyably soaking up each warm breath more than the last; it was like the tension that built up over the past week was draining from his body.

After shaving his legs he found himself sitting on the floor of the small shower. The boiling drips of water left scorching marks on his back and they started to sting.  
After a moment he started to feel something deep in him shift. He started feeling very lightheaded, and dizzy. 

Taking a deep breath he immediately noticed that the air was too humid. He couldn’t breathe. His hands came to his throat in a feeble attempt to claw open his airways but the air around him was too thick. Panic seized his being and he started reaching out to the faucet, turning the water cooler. 

He attempted to pull himself up but instantly he collapsed back in on himself. It felt like his blood was boiling inside of his body. 

He tried to stand up again, this time successfully getting to his knees. He winced as his hurt knee pressed against the hard floor of the shower. Pain ran up his body like a lightning bolt, forcing him to whimper audibly. 

As he ventured to get up and out of the wet tub, his dizziness was quickly transformed into nausea, making his dinner lurch awkwardly. A wet hiccup fell past his lips, causing him to wince. 

Before he was fully aware of what was happening, searing hot vomit ripped from his throat. He doubled over onto his hands and sore knees, his dinner splashing in front of him and then quickly washing down the drain. 

The bitter taste of bile in his mouth made him gag again. He felt so helpless and sick, he knew that he needed help. 

“Iwa-“ Oikawa tried to call out, his voice betrayed him and it sounded more like a sob than a name. "Hajime!"

By some stroke of luck, Iwaizumi did hear him. It could have been the fact he was focusing on his assignment. Maybe it was just their thin walls, or maybe Iwaizumi genuinely had superpowers to know when his boyfriend needed him. Either way, Iwaizumi quickly moved to the bathroom, swinging the door open. He found himself mildly shocked by how much thick steam poured out from the small room, but what shocked him more was the heart-wrenching wailing from behind the shower curtain.

“Tooru..?” Iwaizumi gradually went further into the sultry, wet room and pulled back the curtain. 

His boyfriend was trembling and naked on the floor of the tub. He was heaving, the scent of sickness becoming more apparent the closer Iwaizumi came. 

“Oh Tooru,” Iwaizumi cooed, heavy worry seeped into his bloodstream. He quickly got to work turning the water completely off. He laid his hand on his boyfriend’s dripping back to guide him out of the shower, but he had to pull his hand away from how boiling hot Oikawa’s back was. 

Oikawa’s shoulders hitched and he coughed up another flood of puke, spraying forcefully from his mouth and his nose. 

“I-I feel so- so dizzy,” Oikawa gasped, his voice was heavy and gravelly from the acid that washed over his throat. Iwaizumi took the break in between his vomiting to pull him out of the shower. He dropped him in front of the toilet, leaving his side momentarily to get a towel to cover his sweltering body. 

Oikawa pressed his forehead to the crisp ceramic and moaned into the toilet before his body forced another volley of puke into the toilet. 

Iwaizumi turned back, draping a fluffy towel over the boy. 

“Tooru, I’m gonna grab you some water, okay?” Iwaizumi said, waiting in the doorway for acknowledgment from his boyfriend. Oikawa didn’t move.

“Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked again, squatting down. He cupped Oikawa’s scalding cheek and tilted his head.

Oikawa’s eyes were closed and his body was limp. 

Panic tore through Iwaizumi at the realization that he had, in fact, passed out. 

Luckily, Iwaizumi was well equipped and knew what to do. Not only was he studying pre-med, but he had been with Oikawa long enough to have performed some first aid. Oikawa was always working himself into the ground but it never got less scary for his poor boyfriend who was left to piece him together again. 

With apprehensive hands Iwaizumi lifted his boyfriend up and took him back out into the cold apartment, depositing him on their bed. He grabbed a cool compress and some ice water from the kitchen before returning to his sleeping beauty. He brushed the cold rag around his face and neck before finally placing it to rest on his burning forehead. 

After a few moments Oikawa started squirming around and a few moments after that he opened his eyes. 

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi said softly, setting his rough hand on Oikawa’s flushed cheek as he weakly smiled at him. 

“Hajime,” Oikawa mocked weakly, he still looked very out of it, but the fact he was joking made Iwaizumi know that he was okay. 

They both gently laughed, albeit a bit forced, and Iwaizumi could feel all his worries drip away. 

The assignment on his desk was forgotten. There was no way that Iwaizumi could stay away from his stupid, idiot boyfriend. Not when he was looking so vulnerable and so obviously needed attention and love. His assignment could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! if you want to request a sickfic you can ask on tumblr @haikyuu-but-make-them-puke !! thank you for reading and I hope yall have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
